Noise
Noise is a 17 year old singer who is trapped in her 14 year old's body. Personality Noise is usually a childish but bubbly girl who's loving and caring heart can make anyone want to protect her no matter good or evil. She used to be very mature and independent but that changed when she got trapped in her 14 year old body from before. History The Livingston family is a very rich family and they got what they want, when they want. They have an interesting trait though that Georgia Livingston (Virginia's mother) passed down to her children. The gift of persuasion. But the eldest, Abigail Livingston, doesn't have a strong persuading voice like her mother or her younger sister, Virginia does. Virginia had the 'voice' ever since she was born. Her baby laughs captivated everyone within a mile from her and so on. Eventually, Virginia learns its full capabilities and can control the voice 100% of the time. When she grew up, she realized that being rich wasn't a pleasant thing anymore. Money lost it's glitter as well as many other things. She wanted to live a common life. And with the help of her personal butler, she did live a life commoners would have. She did this by becoming a singer. A singer who's voice was loved by all. Within a couple months, her songs made her famous in no time and everyone knew her as 'Coax' at that time. She met some interesting people along the way in her singing career and one of them was Amethyst Miller, mostly known by her stage name: AMY. The two became quick friends and Amy was the first outsider to know the Livingston family trait. It interested her a lot so Amethyst started look into magic. Eventually, she became a magician as well for a hobby. But one thing nobody knew except for Virginia was that Amethyst actually achieved in finding actual magic. It derived from a necklace a psychic gave to her one day. Amy told Virginia that she though the psychic was crazy but it turned out to be true. The two grew closer than before and started training with each other to fully understand their powers. After sometime, the two had to drift apart since their careers took them different places. After two years, Amethyst fully understands her magic abilities and things she was capable of doing. But she heard that when she was gone from home, her parents died. She literally broke from there. She started hating everything and everyone. Even Virginia. Her depression was too much for her and her powers started going wild. Not even Virginia's 'voice' could get her to stop. Eventually, they fought and the winner was Virginia. But what she didn't know was that Amethyst casted a curse on her. A curse that would change her life forever. The day after the fight, she was her 14 year old self again. At first, she thought it was a dream, but then once she realized it wasn't a dream, she freaked out and ran away from home since she didn't want anyone in her family to get in the mess she made for herself. She keeps in touch with her personal butler at times but not often. She also changed her appearance as well but is still doing concerts, just under a different name (and different look from her original different look): 'Noise'. Persuasion Usage The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex.Flight). Note: got from superpowerwikia Limitations *The user must be able to speak to control people, and subjects must be able to understand and hear the commands. *Someone with high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. *If wanting someone to forget something, sometimes they will make them stop thinking it but the thought would still linger in the back of their brain, and they may try to ask it again if it is a question. *Complex commands may be less effective than simple commands. **Complex command ex. - Telling your victim to bake a cake by reciting the recipe and instructions. **Simple command ex. - Telling your victim pick something up. *Anything that prevents the user from speaking or target from hearing blocks this power. Relationships Amethyst (aka AMY, aka 'Hecate'): They were once best friends when both were super famous singers. But their friendship drifted apart when Amethyst attacked Virginia with a curse and now they are arch enemies. Gallery Noise super hero look.jpg|Super hero look Noise civy look.jpg|Her civilian look as well as her singer look Noise in her old body.jpg|Noise when she was 17 years old Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female